criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticks and Stones (Warrenville)
Sticks and Stones is the thirty-seventh case of Criminal Case and the thirty-seventh case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the seventh case of the district. Plot Following what Killian Wolfe told the team, they made their way to the old asylum. Upon arriving they found multiple bodies of gang members, all of them shot down. Further investigation revealed one corpse in particular, a gang member named Oakleigh Hall, found with his tongue cut out. Due to the fact he was murdered differently than the others, and that Killian said he was the one who reported the attack after it happened, this meant he was murdered after the attack happened. They began by interviewing Killian, who revealed he was trying to leave the gang life behind. This prompted them to continue their work and add factory worker Austin Webley and the victim's girlfriend Kaitlyn Rose to the suspect list. Later on, Kenny approached the team saying he'd met with the victim shortly before his death. Following Kenny's interrogation, the team added Xander Olson to their suspect list, who was touring the city while on vacation from Rosenoque. Later on the team received word that someone was vandalizing the victim's workplace. The team later arrested Xander for Oakleigh's murder. He eventually confessed saying he was on an important mission for his girlfriend. He explained his girlfriend was a part of some rich family back in Rosenoque, and she was involved in a money laundering scheme. Wanting to expand her family's scheme, she sent Xander to Warrenville, but Oakleigh found out and wanted in on the scheme. However, Xander wouldn't allow it and constantly got annoyed at the victim's constant requests. As a result, he sliced out his tongue to stop him from talking and left him there to die. As a result of his crimes, Judge Blackwell sentenced Xander to 38 years in prison. Following the trial, Killian spoke to the player telling them he wanted out of the gang business. However, he didn't know how to go about doing it; he did mention his son Peter had an idea. After finding him, Peter told them he was planning on marrying Noah Spencer, as the two had been meeting for sometime. Later on, Peter confessed his feelings to Noah and asked if he'd marry him, to which Noah agreed. They promised to invite the team to the wedding, and thanked them. Meanwhile, they needed to find out how Austin went mad and tried to vandalize the plant. They eventually discovered that his lunch was full of the spice drug. Although Austin had no idea how that got there, he did spot some Ravagers gang members around the factory so he had to chase them off. After they were all set, the team got word that the Ravagers were robbing a bank. Summary Victim *'Oakleigh Hall' (Found with his tongue cut out) Murder Weapon *'Combat Knife' Killer *'Xander Olson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats hamburgers *This suspect reads Aesop's Fables *This suspect uses Buzzer Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats hamburgers *This suspect reads Aesop's Fables *This suspect uses Buzzer Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats hamburgers *This suspect reads Aesop's Fables *This suspect uses Buzzer Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a rubber wristband Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats hamburgers *This suspect uses Buzzer Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a rubber wristband Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats hamburgers *This suspect reads Aesop's Fables *This suspect uses Buzzer Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a rubber wristband Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats hamburgers *The killer reads Aesop's Fables *The killer uses Buzzer *The killer is at least 5'6" *The killer wears a rubber wristband Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum (Clues: Victim's Body, Envelope; New Suspect: Killian Wolfe) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hamburgers) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Message to the Victim) *Analyze Message (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Aesop's Fables) *Talk to Killian about the victim *Investigate Meat Packing Plant (Clues: Work Schedule, Wooden Box) *Examine Faded Schedule (Results: Today's Shifts; New Suspect: Austin Webley) *Ask Austin about the victim's job *Examine Wooden Box (Results: Music Box; New Suspect: Kaitlyn Rose) *Talk to Kaitlyn about her relationship with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Interrogate Kenny about his recent contact with the victim (Profile Updated: Kenny eats hamburgers) *Investigate Basketball Court (Clues: Cell Phone, Camera) *Examine Locked Camera (Results: Camera; New Suspect: Xander Olson) *See if Xander saw anything (Profile Updated: Xander eats hamburgers and reads Aesop's Fables) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Buzzer) *Investigate Beds (Clues: Check, Rock) *Examine Rock (Results: Threat) *Analyze Threat (3:00:00) *Ask Killian why he threatened the victim (Profile Updated: Killian eats hamburgers and reads Aesop's Fables and uses Buzzer) *Examine Handwriting (Results: Kaitlyn's Handwriting) *Confront Kaitlyn over the victim's check (Profile Updated: Kaitlynn eats hamburgers and reads Aesop's Fables) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 3 *Ask Austin why he suddenly attacked the plant (Profile Updated: Austin eats hamburgers and reads Aesop's Fables and uses Buzzer; Kaitlyn uses Buzzer) *Investigate Conveyer Belt (Clues: Torn Photo, Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Results: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs (Results: Smarties) *Talk to Xander about his observations of the gang (Profile Updated: Xander uses Buzzer) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Photo of Gang) *Analyze Gang Photo (15:00:00) *Confront Kenny about his rivalry with the victim (Profile Updated: Kenny uses Buzzer) *Investigate Basketball Hoop (Clues: Combat Knife, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Results: Tongue) *Analyze Tongue (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rubber wristband) *Examine Combat Knife (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 5'6") *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (7/10)! The Heart of Darkness (7/10) *Ask Killian about the attack (Rewards: Gangster) *Investigate Asylum (Clues: Burner Phone) *Examine Locked Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone (6:00:00) *Ask Peter what he was planning on doing (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Basketball Court (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Ring) *Return the ring to Peter *Investigate Meat Packing Plant (Clues: Lunch Box) *Examine Austin's Sandwich (Results: Orange Powder) *Analyze Orange Powder (9:00:00) *Ask Austin how the drug got in his food (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)